Vogeta (Bradbruh679's version)
=Vogeta (Bradbruh679's version)= Vogeta is the result of Gogeta and Vegito fusing together. It is immensely powerful and is capable of destroying Galaxies with relative ease. Even entire universes stand no chance to this ultimate fusion. He is much faster than he is strong but he can still be compared to the likes of Zen-Oh and Super Saiyan Blue Gegeto. How They Fused Vegito (End of Dragon Ball AF) travelled to Timeline 10 where Gogeta (End of Dragon Ball AF) resides in the Temple of Combined Eternity (a place where a permanent version of Gogeta ((End of Dragon Ball AF)) lived and battled) and gave him one of his Potara Earrings. Gogeta (End of Dragon Ball AF) put this earring on his left ear and Vogeta was born. Power Vogeta is capable of destroying entire universes. (It takes a power level of 985 Duodecillion to fully destroy a universe) Vogeta was able to beat Mystic God Gohan without breaking a sweat! Not only are his movements almost instant but he punched Zen-Oh in the face and he showed great pain for the first time in 95,000 years. His approximate power level is 23 Tredecilion due to the Fusees's Goldy Ki and power. Appearance Vogeta has Gogeta's lighter skin tone, and Vegito's strong ass jaw line. He wears an orange fusion vest with Vegito's Gi and undershirt. His look is completed by white gloves and saiyan boots with Metamorman Fusion Pants. Personality Vogeta is very cocky, but smart. If he knows that he is the stronger fighter in a battle, he will tease and toy with his opponent. But if he is clearly weaker, he will fight as seriously as he can and even can come up with master strategies. Off of the battlefield though he is as kind and honestly idiotic as Goku. But still shows traits of Vegeta, such as referring to their grand-fusee as "Kakarot" or calling himself the Prince of all Saiyans. Control Logic Because of Vegito being more dominant he is in control of Vogeta's body on the battlefield. But Goku is in control when not in battle. Power Levels *Super Saiyan = 150 tredecillion *Super Saiyan Divine = 150 tredecillion (With Godly Ki) *Super Saiyan 2 = 1 Quattuordecillion Transformations Base Form Vogeta's default form that he takes when base form Vegito and Gogeta fuse Super Saiyan Vogeta's Super Saiyan transformation Super Saiyan Divine Vogeta adds Godly Ki to his Super Saiyan Transformation Super Saiyan 2 Vogeta ascends past a Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 3 (Failed) Super Saiyan 3 Vegito and Gogeta tried to fuse but the Potara Earrings has a power limit so they couldn't successfully fuse. Abilities *'Flight '''The ability to take flight through ki manipulation *'100x Big Bang Spirit Kamehameha''' *'Kamehameha' *'I am Super Vogeta! '''Vogeta's Super Soul in which he screams "I am Super Vogeta" and receives a strength boost. *'Godly Gallick Gun''' *'Ki Blast' *'Infinite Barrage '''Vogeta will fire a massive barrage of punches until the opponent is dead. *'Big Bang Attack''' *'Dick Kamehameha' *'Dragon Fist' *'Godly Ki Manipulation' *'Immeasurable Strength '''Vogeta has shown that he is the ultimate fusion in terms of strength. He was able to beat Mystic God Gohan without even trying and vaporized an entire mountain just by punching the air. *'Immeasurable Speed Vogeta is capable of going 10x the speed of light easily. *'Durability ' *'''Stardust Big Bang Attack ''''''Trivia *Vogeta's name inherits Vegito's "V" and Goku's "O" with Vegeta's "Geta". *Vogeta can't use Super Saiyan Blue because of the Potara Earrings' power limit. This doesn't allow him to use Super Saiyan 3 either. *Vogeta's power level is 23 tredecillion because of the Potara Power Limit. The PPL puts a limiter on the fusion's power even at their base form. If Vegito (End of Dragon Ball AF) could use his full power, he would be unbeatable. 23 tredecillion surpasses the PPL but due to Gogeta being a Fusion Dance Fusion, the PPL is heightened to allow more power usage. *Vogeta's voice is Goku's and Vegeta's layered over, with Goku's voice more dominant. *Vogeta has Vegeta's mindset in battle, but Goku's mindset and purity when he is as away from the battlefield. This means that Vogeta switches personalities involuntarily depending on his situation. *Vogeta's Stardust Big Bang Attack is capable of destroying all evil energy. He turned Frieza into a Z Fighter. *Vogeta's favorite numbers (in this order) are, 22, 15, 7, 5, 20, 1. (From favorite to least favorite) This spells out "Vogeta" in letters. (22 is V, 15 is O, etc.) Vogeta has stated this in Dragon Ball IB and it is unknown if he knows that the letters spell out this. *Vogeta is a permanent fusion due to Vegito and Gogeta's fusees' being Kaioshins. *Vogeta has lovely handwriting, supported by Bradbruh679 when he stated in an interview (that never happened) that Vogeta has "strong ass writing game". *Vogeta is immortal. *Vogeta was crowned God of Destruction of Omniverse 4 (there are 8 Omniverses) because he is WAY beyond Universal Power. *The Temple of Combined Eternity has 89x the gravity of Earth. *Vogeta needs to eat way more than the average Saiyan or even Goku because his body is so powerful that his energy burns all of his food the moment he swallows it and needs to create a shield of food to protect the things he wants to ingest. *Vogeta has superhuman senses, he has been shown to hear perfectly through sound proof walls and can smell everything in a 2 mile radius. *Vogeta's Fusion Dance counterpart is Gegita. Category:Saiyan Fuses Category:Fusions Category:Saiyan Fusions Category:Potara Earring Fusions Category:Fan Made Fusions Category:Potara Earring Fusion Category:Powerful Fusions Category:Powerful Fusion Category:Pages created by Bradbruh679 Category:Fusions created by Bradbruh679 Category:Users of the Dick Kamehameha